Bathroom accessories commonly known as shower caddies, which are adapted to be mounted on a wall within a shower stall or bath tub or adapted to be hung from the neck of a shower head, are known in the art. Such shower caddies are usually made of a wire or plastic material and are configured to hold shower accessories such as soap, shampoo, razors, towels, washcloths and the like. However, in known configurations the shampoo bottles, for example, can only be placed on a shelf in their upright positions and, as such, as the bottles become empty, extraction of the shampoo can be a time-consuming and irritating process for the user. In addition, the shelves of known shower caddies are not configured to be conducive to the facile removal of soap therefrom, particularly as a wet bar of soap becomes small and difficult to grasp.
Moreover, unless permanently affixed to the shower wall, the prior art has provided no suitable means of stably and temporarily mounting the shower caddies. Many wire shower caddies loosely hang from the neck of the shower head and are thus quite susceptible to being tipped or oscillated. Others are provided with a top in which the wires are spaced close together with it being intended that the top of the shower caddy be snapped over the neck of the shower head. However, since there is minimal constant tension being placed on the wires, and with only friction being relied upon to keep the shower caddy from tilting, such a configuration is not satisfactory, particularly after the spaced wires become more separated after prolonged use and after the caddy has been removed and remounted several times, as would be necessary for cleaning purposes.
With respect to cleanability, the prior art shower caddies, and in particular those constructed of wire, are difficult to clean and, as indicated above, require repeated removals from their mount when it is desired to do so. In short, the known prior shower caddies are deficient in many aspects, with such deficiencies being addressed by the present invention.